Diferenças
by Infelix
Summary: Tom Riddle era um mestiço orgulhoso. Hermione Granger era uma sangue-ruim gentil... No meio de todas as diferenças, alguma coisa acaba surgindo.


**N/A: **Então, essa fic é doidona e meio que baseada em outra fic minha (Riddle's Riddles)... Só para quem não leu ter uma idéia, Riddle's é sobre o trio maravilha voltando no tempo (acidentalmente, por causa de um vira-tempo quebrado) e tendo que conviver com Tom Riddle (que na época tinha 17 anos). Essa fic é meio que um resumo de Riddle's, mas ao mesmo tempo não é \o\ *confuso* ... Escrita para o I Challenge de Ships Inusitados do 6V. (**Itens usados:** perdão e discussão)

Betado pela Prímula :D

**CAPA ~** http : // i48 . tinypic . com / drbd6u . jpg

* * *

**.Diferenças.**

Tom Marvolo Riddle era um mestiço... Um sonserino orgulhoso que gostava de pisar em qualquer um que ousasse entrar na sua frente.

Hermione Jean Granger era uma sangue-ruim... Uma grifinória gentil que gostava de ajudar aqueles que precisavam.

Quando ele a viu pela primeira vez, pensou que ela não seria nada mais do que uma garota sangue-ruim bobinha que correria atrás dele e nunca o conseguiria ter por perto.

Quando ela o viu pela primeira vez, pensou que ele fosse apenas o temido Lord das Trevas que aterrorizaria a vida de todos no futuro.

Tom não gostava de concorrência, e Hermione _era _a concorrência. Ela tentava ser melhor do que ele em todas as aulas... Tentava erguer o braço mais alto do que ele para poder responder primeiro todas as perguntas que eram feitas. Eles disputavam a atenção dos professores todos os dias.

Hermione não gostava de ser humilhada, e todas as vezes que Riddle respondia alguma coisa antes dela, ela se sentia humilhada por aqueles olhos azuis que a encaravam de um jeito presunçoso.

O Herdeiro de Slytherin não tinha amigos, tinha admiradores. Avery, Lestrange, Malfoy, Black... Todos o admiravam. E o temiam. Não havia conversas amigáveis entre eles e, sempre que possível, Tom fugia da companhia deles. Ele não aproveitava o tempo junto dos companheiros, e sabia que os outros também não queriam a sua companhia por muito tempo.

A sabe-tudo insuportável da Grifinória tinha amigos... Harry, Ron, Minerva e Charlus eram seus amigos, sem eles ela não seria nada. Adorava passar o tempo com eles, conversando e brincando.

Tom gostava de procurar defeitos em todo mundo. Conseguia achar uma falha até na pessoa mais adorável da face da Terra. Nada era perfeito, nem ele mesmo... Afinal, ele tinha sangue trouxa... Alguém com sangue trouxa nunca poderia ser perfeito.

Hermione gostava de procurar qualidades nas pessoas. Ela tentava ao máximo ver o lado bom de tudo... Até mesmo com Tom Riddle ela fez isso.

Amor era uma emoção que o Sr. Riddle nunca havia sentido. Ele nunca tivera quem amar, então nem sabia o que era amor... Aquela palavra parecia uma coisa vazia para ele: um garoto que nunca teve o amor dos pais ou de amigos.

A Srta. Granger era rodeada de amor. Ela fora criada por pais que a amavam muito, que sempre despejavam carinho sobre a amada filha única... E também tinha amigos que gostavam muito dela, que fariam qualquer coisa por ela. Amor era uma coisa importante para a sua vida.

Aos poucos, Tom começou a admirar o jeito como Hermione se esforçava, dando o máximo de si para conseguir ser a melhor.

Com o tempo, a menina grifinória começou a admirar o jeito como o rapaz sonserino conseguia ser uma pessoa tão imponente, mesmo tendo apenas dezessete anos.

Um foi cedendo ao outro, aos poucos... Nada apressado, não, foi bem lento. Uma briga aqui e outra ali, discussões idiotas que acabavam com gritos no meio dos corredores... Uma vez ela chegara a dar um tapa nele, deixando-o com uma bela marca vermelha no rosto sempre tão bonito e um lindo machucado no ego sempre tão inflado.

Quando as defesas finalmente abaixaram, Tom pôde ver que ela realmente não era apenas mais uma garota comum que iria correr atrás dele o tempo todo.

Em contrapartida, Hermione percebeu que aquele não era Lord Voldemort... Aquele ainda era Tom Riddle, o garoto criado em um orfanato, sem amigos e sem família... Existiam algumas partes de Voldemort, mas o que mais se via era Tom.

Riddle não era acostumado com carinho... Cada vez que a garota o abraçava ou o beijava, a sua reação era ficar parado, como se estivesse assustado. Na verdade, ele estava **mesmo **assustado.

Granger gostava de demonstrar carinho... Ela sentia pena de Tom cada vez que o via ficar petrificado com um beijo ou abraço. Uma pessoa nunca deveria temer um pouco de carinho do jeito que ele temia.

Foi na presença dela que ele sorriu com vontade pela primeira vez... Ele sentiu uma sensação boa ao fazer isto, sorrir sem medo de ser feliz.

Na primeira vez que ela viu um sorriso verdadeiro se formar nos lábios do futuro Lord das Trevas, Hermione sabia que ainda havia salvação para ele... Mas não sabia direito como salvar aquele garoto que já estava quase totalmente perdido na vida.

Com o tempo, Hermione descobriu que um dos problemas de Tom era a frieza. O rapaz era frio com todo mundo... Nunca demonstrava emoções. Ela era a única pessoa que conseguira quebrar o gelo de Riddle.

Eles ainda brigavam, é claro... Todo o casal briga, mas as brigas dos dois eram complicadas. Para a grifinória, era terrível ver como aquele garoto gentil que ela conhecia conseguia se transformar no bruxo mais temido de todos os tempos em questão de minutos... Ela podia jurar que os olhos de Tom perdiam aquela cor azul que ela tanto gostava e passavam a ser vermelhos de vez em quando.

Riddle detestava brigar com Hermione. Ela discordava dele, batia o pé, insistia, o enfrentava, gritava, chorava, se desesperava e gritava ainda mais... Isso fazia com que ele se descontrolasse, e ele sabia que as coisas nunca acabavam bem quando ele se descontrolava.

O relacionamento deles começou a partir de discussões... E foi com uma discussão que ele acabou.

Tom se descontrolara, Hermione chorara e o prof. Dumbledore chegou para informá-la de que ela poderia finalmente voltar para casa.

Tom Riddle nunca se perdoou por não ter ouvido as súplicas de perdão de Hermione, nunca se perdoou por suas últimas palavras para ela terem sido_ "Me deixe em paz, Granger"_.

Hermione Granger nunca se perdoou por não ter se esforçado mais para mudar o destino de Riddle.

Lord Voldemort nunca perdoou aquela sangue-ruim que o abandonara depois dizer que o amaria para sempre.

A Srta. Granger nunca perdoou o Sr. Riddle por ter se transformado em Lord Voldermort.

**.fim.**

* * *

**N/A:** Então, o que acharam? :D Está confusa... Mas eu adorei tanto esse pedacinho idiota de fic D:  
Caso vocês estejam lendo Riddle's, não levem tão a sério o fim de **Diferenças**, pq nem eu sei o fim de Riddle's ainda... Então, o fim pode ser diferente :D

Beijos ;*  
**Ari.**


End file.
